The Lenny Lego Movie 3
The Lenny Lego Movie 3 is an upcoming Comedy/action and adventure film based off of the Youtube series The Lenny Lego Show. The film is the third and final film in the Lenny Lego Movie trilogy part of The Lenny Lego Movie franchise and is directed by Aaron Cosby, director of the previous films in the series. The film is currently scheduled for release on November 19th 2014 in 2D and 3D. An unrated extended cut will be released sometime after. plot Set approximately two and a half years after the previous installment, Clonebot breaks out of prison yet again. This time, Clonebot plans to rich himself by robbing from every bank he possibly can, but first, he must eliminate Lenny Lego so nobody can stop him. Lenny, as well as his friends and pregnant wife, are all in danger. Lenny Lego must team up with his brother Quincy and save his town, friends, and family once again. production In August of 2013, Cosby, director of the Lenny Lego 2, met with youtube user THELAGSTINKYBOYZ to plan for potential shots in a third film. In August 2013 the third film was confirmed and shooting began with THELAGSTINKYBOYZ and Cosby together in the current Lenny Lego set. Megabot, a giant robot used in the first film, was imported to Texas from it's original Oklahoma location (used their for THELAGSTINKYBOYZ productions]] and was used for filming in August of 2013. Production on the film was postponed as the film's plot needed to be rewritten several times. In March 2014, filming continued after the film's plot was created. A plothole in the film, which involved Clonebot's trap which he builds for Lenny, was altered, as it was originally "too fragile to work properly". The original plot involved Lenny Lego who was kidnapped and had his hands tied behind his back. Inside the ropes contained wires, when the ropes were cut, the wires would snap and set off a bomb, which destroyed the bank inwhich Clonebot gathers his money (hidden in a super vault). This was changed to the rescuer simply falling into the trap as well which ultimately triggers the bomb, this creates a simpler form of the plan. On August 29th 2014, it was announced that the film's runningtime would be 155 minutes. The longest runningtime of any CTC production and over one hour longer than the first film. development Planning for The Lenny Lego Movie 3 took several months before filming began and continued even throughout the filming process. As with The Lenny Lego Movie, the film's plot was changed significantly throughout production. Although the film, like The Lenny Lego Movie 2, takes place almost entirely in the house, the film had to be created in such a way so that it was the least generic of the trilogy. In the end the film was found to be the most complicated of the three films of the trilogy. The film's runningtime ended up being significantly longer than originally expected, reaching a runningtime of approximately two and a half hours. Filming long-term filming began in February 2014 after the postponement was called off. A short time later, however, the film was again postponed as more attention had to be placed on Mr. Fireman, which was taking longer than expected and was due to be released on March 14th. Filming continued alongside with The Wardrobe of Amadeus until Wardrobe was released August 1st 2014. Afterward filming continued through August. On August 8th 2014, Cosby announced that the film would enter post-production later that month. The Lenny Lego Movie 3 contains approximately 50 minutes of deleted scenes. release the film will be released on November 19th 2014 in 2D and 3D. A teaser trailer for Aaron Cosby's new film "The Thomas Movie" is scheduled to be connected with The Lenny Lego movie 3. director's cut In July 2014, CTC studios announced that an unrated extended will be released, which will contain approximately 25 minutes of footage cut from the theatrical edition to shorten it's length. Most of the footage is from extended sequences, but also contains sequences omitted from the original entirely.